El Primer Ramen
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Naruto prueba el ramen por primera vez


**DISCLAIMER: **La serie de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece al Sr. Masashi Kishimoto... no gano dinero de esta serie, solo soy una fan escribiendo para otros fans.

**  
--**

Las fuertes pisadas de Iruka resonaron por todo el jardín de juegos en la academia, el joven Chuunin se detuvo frente a un círculo de niños moviendo sus brazos agitadamente.

"Oi!! Es Iruka Sensei corran!" – Uno de los chicos dijo alertando a los demás, los chicos dieron un grito y empezaron a correr.

"Naruto" – Llamó el joven acercándose al pequeño en el suelo, Naruto miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa gigante, se sacudió la ropa y se seco un hilo de sangre que caía por su frente. "Ven acá pequeño, estas bien?" – Dijo Iruka abriendo sus brazos para recibir al pequeñito de 5 años. Naruto se despegó del abrazo para sonreír a su sensei.

"Iruka sensei no me pasó nada estoy bien" – Dijo el rubiecito, pero su sensei sabia demasiado bien que mentía por el enorme moretón que se estaba formando alrededor de su ojo y la sangre que volvía a brotar de una herida en su frente.

'_Kyuubi se encargara de curarlo' _pensó pero igual decidió llevarlo a la enfermería, tomó la mano del chico en la suya y juntos caminaron a la enfermería, Naruto no dejaba de sonreír y gritar como un loco y eso le preocupaba un poco a Iruka.

Estando ya en la pequeña enfermería el sensei cerró la puerta y su subió a Naruto a una de las camas dándose la vuelta para coger la medicina y las vendas.

"Puedes llorar si quieres Naruto" – Iruka dijo mirando con ternura al rubiecito.

"Que dices sensei, yo no quiero llorar" – Dijo el pequeño con una mas grande sonrisa, pero sus ojos lo engañaban, no brillaban como siempre.

"Ven acá idiota" – Susurró Iruka tomando de nuevo en sus brazos al rubio, los pequeños hombros temblaban y su camisa empezaba a mojarse con las lagrimas del fuerte aspirante a ninja.

La medicina fue olvidad pero a ninguno parecía importarle ya eso, Iruka sabia que tenia que curar las heridas que el portador del nueve colas tenia en su corazón.

"Yo no soy un monstruo. Verdad Iruka sensei?" – Preguntó el chiquillo secando sus lágrimas rápidamente, como si le diera vergüenza que cayeran por sus mejillas.

"No Naruto, eres una bola de energía, el chico mas travieso que he conocido en toda mi vida" – Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa, Naruto se echó a reír y esta vez la sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos, iluminando ese par de zafiros. "Quieres ir a comer ramen conmigo?" – Preguntó Iruka despeinando aun más al rubio.

"Que es ramen?"

"Ya veras, te prometo que va a gustarte" – Dijo Iruka con una sonrisa tomando la mano del rubiecito y llevándolo a un nuevo restaurante que había abierto en Konoha ya hace mas de medio año; Naruto se pegó a sus piernas un poco nervioso cuando se encontraron un grupo de ancianos que lo miraba con odio, si las miradas mataran Naruto hubiera muerto ya muchas veces.

"Sensei…" – Dijo Naruto dijo un poco nervioso.

"No va a pasarte nada Naruto, no mientras este yo aquí" – Dijo Iruka apretando su mano con un poco mas de fuerza.

--

"Oishii!! Iruka Sensei" – Gritó Naruto dejando de lado su tercer plato de ramen, el joven Chuunin se echó a reír.

"Sabía que te gustaría baka Naruto" – Dijo Iruka terminando su primer plato, soltó un suspiro mirando como los platos del lado de Naruto seguían acumulándose, estaba absolutamente sorprendido de la cantidad de comida que podía ingerir este chiquillo lleno de energía.

Iruka pagó la cuenta al terminar de comer levantando al rubiecito en sus brazos dejando que su cabeza descansara en su hombre. El chico se había quedado absolutamente dormido de tanto comer.

"Ramen…" – Suspiró en sus sueños haciendo reír a su sensei, Iruka se despidió del dueño del restaurante y de su pequeña hija.

Escogió el camino mas rápido para llegar a la casa de Naruto, ya era tarde y Hokage Sama se enojaría si se enterara que Naruto estuvo en la aldea muy noche, aun con compañía.

Iruka puso en la cama al rubio y lo arropó con cariño, como si fuera su hijo.

"Tu vida ha sido mas dura que la mía, y lo seguirá siendo pero yo te protegeré Naruto, no dejare que te pase algo nunca" – Susurró el chico besando la frente del rubio antes de retirarse a su propio hogar.

--

**P.D**

**Este es el oneshot mas corto que he escrito XD pero igual espero que lo disfruten.**

**he tenido una semana increiblemente estresante y ocupada y creo que asi seguira TT**


End file.
